Jacked Up Predicament
by mah29732
Summary: Crossover with new Flapjack show. A certain samurai has landed himself in Stormalong. Thinking that K'nuckles and Flapjack are legitimate explorers, he hires them in his quest. Little does he know he's making a huge mistake.
1. Arriving on Stormalong

Jacked Up Predicament

Chapter 1: Arriving on Stormalong

It was quite a dark and stormy night on Stormalong, as a foreign ship came into the docks. There, Samurai Jack, who was secretly on that ship. The ship placed its anchor right on the docks of Stormalong, and the samurai quickly grabbed the chains of the anchor to be unseen from the crew of the ship and slipped out of the vessel and onto the cargo area of the docks. With a map in the samurai's hand, he managed to find some light nearby.

"Hmm, this map here is quite unfamiliar to me" said Samurai Jack as he took the map up close to a light, "perhaps I should need of some assistance into finding the map toward this time portal in the middle of the sea."

As the samurai lowers the map from the light, he then sees a strange bar titled the Candy Barrel. The samurai then heads straight into the building, as he opens the door, he notices that there is a strange man with a big nose scarfing down what appears to be candy, along with a blond boy with him.

"Captain, look there's somebody new here!" cried the blond boy.

"Who might you be boy?" asked Jack.

"Flapjack sir, are you an adventurer from some far off place?" asked Flapjack all excited.

"Er, sort of" replied Jack in a modest mood.

"Say, who the heck are you to barge in here while I'm drinking?" asked the man in the captain hat.

"Oh please Captain K'nuckles, this is an adventurer just like you here" replied Flapjack.

"Really?" asked K'nuckles as he scarfed down more of his drink, "He sure doesn't look like one to me, maybe he should get rid of that dress first."

"Pardon me, but this is no dress it's a traditional Japanese Samurai clothing" replied Jack.

"Now you're just talking gibberish to me" said K'nuckles as he was about to leave the Candy Barrel.

"Wait, I may need your help" said Jack as he revealed a map to the two.

"Hey Captain, look" said Flapjack as he laid the map on the table, "it's a map to Candy Island!"

"Pipe down boy, we don't want Peppermint Larry or his Candy Wife to hear us" whispered K'nuckles, to which he then turned to Jack, "er, come with us sir, we'll be glad to help you on your quest."

The samurai was a bit confused as he followed the two, as it seemed like they had mistaken his map for something other than his objective goal.

"Don't worry" said Flapjack, "we'll be able to help you in the bounty for Candy Island."

"Candy Island?" asked Jack in such an astonished, and disturbing concern, "I'm not interested in this Candy Island you speak of, I just need a good sea captain like your friend over here to guide me to my destination."

"Well, your map seems like a place to Candy Island to me" replied K'nuckles as the three began to walk on the docks together, "come on, let's get back to Bubbie."

"Bubbie?" replied Jack in a strange questionable attitude, "You mean the name of your ship, right?"

Yet as the three arrived, the samurai was quite shocked to see that they instead of arriving at a ship named Bubbie, a whale was there instead.

"This is Bubbie?" asked Jack to both Flapjack and K'nuckles, "I thought you two owned your own ship named Bubbie."

"Bawa, that's a good one!" laughed K'nuckles.

"Yeah, Bubbie, she's a whale, not a ship" added Flapjack.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Bubbie as she then glared at Jack, "And who the heck is that with you?"

"Oh, this is another adventurer for which Captain K'nuckles would help find Candy Island with" replied Flapjack.

"No, please, you three do not understand where I'm coming from" replied Jack.

"Oh sure we do, sure we do, you're looking to ask for help to search for Candy Island!" cried K'nuckles as he took the map from Jack.

"Oh, I do not like where this is heading" sighed the samurai, as he headed right into Bubbie's mouth.

The samurai sat in the whale's mouth, it smelled for the poor samurai which he had to endure. Along with sharing the mouth with Flapjack and K'nuckles whom mistook his map for some other map. The poor samurai was in the whale's mouth for days, as she traveled away from Stormalong. Yet the four were not alone, as it seem that Peppermint Larry overheard Jack, K'nuckles and Flapjack the other day. So he and his Candy Wife gathered some Candy Soldiers they had created with the spare candy that was left over. They were secretly following Bubbie on a large ship which Peppermint Larry had acquired.

"Yes, that's right" said Peppermint Larry who was at the captain's deck on the ship looking out from quite afar at Bubbie through binoculars, "lead us to the whereabouts of Candy Island, and soon I'll soon be able to have all the candy I could ever have!"

Peppermint Larry then signaled the crew of the ship to continue to follow them. Back on Bubbie, the samurai had just quite about enough of it.

"Flapjack" said Jack to the young boy, "I need to speak with Captain K'nuckles, I believe I have made a terrible mistake."

"Okay" said Flapjack, "the captain is on top of Bubbie if you want to see him."

"Thank you" replied Jack.

As Jack peaked his head out of Bubbie's blowhole, he managed to eventually squeeze himself out of it to find Captain K'nuckles reading the map he had given to him at least a week earlier.

"Please captain" said Jack as he grabbed the map from K'nuckles, "I believe I have made a mistake into hiring someone like you."

"Hey, give back the map to Candy Island!" cried K'nuckles as he was trying to wrestle the map away.

"For the last time, this is not a map to Candy Island!" cried Jack as he barked back at K'nuckles.

"Of course it is!" protested K'nuckles as he was trying to reach for the map, "why do you think there is a special black big object there? Must be the dark chocolate part of Candy Island!"

"No, this map is to a portal for time travel, I'm a samurai who doesn't belong in this present, and I have proclaim to head back to the past and defeat Aku, it's not a map to this Candy Island" said Jack.

"And I keep on telling you" said K'nuckles "it's really Candy Island!"

"Would you two please stop your fighting, I can't concentrate through these heavy waters!" cried Bubbie.

It seemed like that the poor samurai was certainly in quite a jacked up predicament, which he would certainly have to unfortunately endure for the time being.


	2. Ambush at Sea

Chapter 2: Ambush at Sea

After a few minutes of arguing right on poor Bubbie's back, the samurai suddenly began to notice how rough the waves on the sea were getting.

"Fine, here, take your map Captain K'nuckles" said Jack as he handed K'nuckles his map.

"Well now that's more like it" laughed K'nuckles as he was handed the map.

"You two better get inside through my blowhole" said Bubbie to both K'nuckles and Jack, "the water is getting a bit rough outside."

The two eventually made their way through the whale's blowhole. Poor Jack had to squeeze himself through it again, and rather disliked having to do this in order to get on the top to see where they were. As he climbed down the blowhole and into the whale's mouth, the samurai sat in the far end of the whale's tongue on the opposite side of Flapjack and K'nuckles, placing his head down on his knees in disbelief of where he had ended up.

"Say Captain" said Flapjack as he noticed that the samurai was depressed, "is he going to be okay, what did he do up there?"

"Flapjack, you wouldn't believe me if I told you so, that this map that fellow over there told me was not a map to Candy Island" replied K'nuckles.

"What?!" cried Flapjack, "How can that be possible, the map is clearly a map to Candy Island."

"I know, that's what I told him" continued K'nuckles.

But while Bubbie was trying to follow the directions for which K'nuckles told her earlier, Peppermint Larry, his Candy Wife, along with his candy-made soldiers in a ship just a few miles behind were watching them.

"Are you sure those two believe the map the samurai is carrying is the location to Candy Island, Candy Wife?" asked Peppermint Larry.

All his wife did was just simply gave a glance toward him.

"Well, don't blame me, you were the one who stated to snoop on any adventurer who may come into the Candy Barrel to see if that adventurer has the map to Candy Island!" shouted Peppermint Larry, "Anyway, the waters here are quite rough, and I don't think it would be proper for the sea near Candy Island to be this destructive."

Larry's Candy Wife, just simply stood there quite stiff, and angry toward him for his incompetence.

"Fine, I'll follow them anyway" said Peppermint Larry as he was at the wheel of the ship.

Peppermint Larry grumbled as he continued to follow the whale in question, yet the keeper of the Candy Barrel wasn't the only one who was watching this. The evil Aku, in his lair was keeping a close eye on the samurai's activities.

"Bahwahaha!" laughed Aku as he glared at Jack's depression on the projection image he had spawned with his magic, "The samurai thinks he can use the fat, big nosed excuse of a captain and his first mate to complete his quest?! This almost makes it less than challenging, if I'm going to summon a few creations of mine to go and destroy the samurai!"

Aku then immediately changed the image of a depressed samurai in a whale's mouth to a scientist who was in some sort of an underground, undersea research facility in the area of where Jack was.

"Lord Aku, I did not expect to see you so soon, how can I be of a service to your needs?" asked the head scientist.

"I need you, my smart friend to summon a few of your robotic sea monsters" replied Aku, "make it quick and fast, the samurai must be off his rocker if he's going to hire some less, than experience captain."

"Will do, Lord Aku" bowed the scientist.

Meanwhile, back in the rough seas, as Bubbie was trying to head toward the supposed location of Candy Island, deep below the ocean floor, the research facility which Aku has contacted was prepared to summon a fearsome robotic beast to take care of the samurai and his new compatriots. A giant squid with red-glowing eyes emerged from a secret door on the sea bottom. The robotic squid then began to make its way up toward where the whale was located. Yet Bubbie didn't know what was coming up from the water, yet she suddenly saw some strange red-glowing lights coming from the depths of the sea.

"Uh, fellows, you have to see this!" cried Bubbie.

"What, what is it?!" cried K'nuckles as he was squeezing through the blowhole and got up on the whale's back.

"Hey, look" said Flapjack as he noticed the red-glowing lights that wee getting bigger, "I wonder if it's a new friend we can make."

"Friend?" asked Jack as he squeezed himself through the blowhole and got out, the samurai immediately recognized there was going to be danger, "No, that is no friend."

"But what do you mean by that, all of the creatures of the sea even the big ones, bigger than Bubbie are friendly toward us" said Flapjack.

"Get back inside the whale's mouth!" ordered Jack as he took out his samurai sword, "It's too dangerous!"

"Ha, danger is my middle name pal!" replied K'nuckles.

"Yeah, adventure!" added Flapjack.

Suddenly, the robotic giant squid lifted itself out of the depths of the deep sea. It's tentacles were quite long, along with the robotic squid also being armed with various missiles loaded in the tentacle sockets.

"Er, on second thought, you handle this!" cried K'nuckles as he ran toward the blowhole, and squeezed himself through it, "Come on Flapjack, the guy in the dress is right, it's too dangerous for you!"

"But I want to learn on how to become a real adventurer" complained Flapjack who was quite sad.

"I said, it's too dangerous for you" said Jack as he grabbed Flapjack and threw him right down the blowhole with ease.

The samurai readied on the whale's back, as the robotic tentacles began to come closer. With one slice of the sword, Jack managed to cut off a small chunk of the robotic squid's tentacle, for which the tentacle fell right into the sea. Back a few miles away, Peppermint Larry was shocked to find what was going on, as the samurai he thought wanted to go to Candy Island was fighting quite a vicious monster.

"T-T-This adventurer which K'nuckles and Flapjack hired seems to be quite tougher than he looks" said Peppermint Larry as he then turned toward his Candy Wife, "what should I do Candy Wife?"

Yet the Candy Wife stood there quite firm again, with silence.

"You're right Candy Wife!" laughed Peppermint Larry as he signaled the candy soldiers to come together, "I should use the taffy we have stored on the ship, to form a Taffy Monster!"

As Peppermint Larry headed down the ship to plot the samurai's downfall, the samurai was having his own troubles with the robotic squid.


	3. Battle with the Robotic Squid

Chapter 3: Battle with the Robotic Squid

It was quite a battle between Samurai Jack, and the large robotic squid which was summoned by Aku's followers under the sea. The giant robotic squid, with its long tentacles, and rockets emerging from the sockets of the tentacles were going to cause some trouble for the samurai, but also for poor Bubbie who would have to no doubt maneuver the rockets as well.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" asked Bubbie to Jack.

"I'm sure of it" replied Jack.

One tentacle swung right at Jack, yet the samurai was ready and with one slice of his sword, the tentacle fell right into the sea. Then another tentacle came right at the samurai, for which he was able to slice off the robotic tentacle again. Back inside Bubbie, however, Flapjack was quite curious to know what was going on outside.

"Say Captain K'nuckles' said Flapjack to K'nuckles, "can we go and see what our new adventurer friend is doing?"

"Flapjack, I think our new friend can handle himself out there" replied K'nuckles, "he seems to be pretty good with that sword of his."

"Maybe he's having trouble making that giant squid his friend" suggested Flapjack.

"Oh come on, that giant squid thing isn't interested in being friends with us, he wants to eat us!" cried K'nuckles to Flapjack.

"Oh that's ridiculous" replied Flapjack, "how can this creature of the sea be bad?"

Flapjack, as curious as he was stuck his head out of Bubbie's blowhole which she was too anxious to concentrate on, as she was maneuvering the rockets that were coming from the robotic giant squid.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Jack as he was pinned by using his sword.

"I thought you were having trouble making friends with the squid" replied Flapjack.

"This is too dangerous for you!" cried Jack as he was still busy fighting the tentacles of the robotic giant squid.

"But I can help out!" cried Flapjack as he squeezed himself through Bubbie's blowhole and rushed toward Jack's side.

"For the last time" said Jack as he turned to Flapjack while he was busy with his sword fighting off the oncoming tentacles, "this isn't for you kid!"

"But I want to be an adventurer" replied Flapjack in a sad voice.

"Sorry kid" said Jack as he once again, picked up Flapjack and threw him down Bubbie's blowhole, "but this is for your own good."

Yet after sending Flapjack down the whale's blowhole, a tentacle suddenly came right toward the samurai, sending him tumbling and getting himself stuck in the whale's blowhole. The samurai's sword was just a few inches away, and the giant robotic squid was preparing to finish off the samurai and his new compatriots as it then readied various rockets from the remaining tentacles, along with also a larger laser cannon gun emerging from its forehead.

"Get the heck out of my blowhole!" cried Bubbie to Jack.

"I'm trying, but I'm a bit stuck!" replied Jack.

"Wait, I think I got an idea on how you can defeat that hunk of junk" replied Bubbie, "just get your sword."

The samurai finally was able to retrieve his sword, and like a missile, Bubbie was able to shoot the samurai right out of her blowhole. With the sword aiming right at the head of the giant robotic squid, the samurai was literally used as a missile, which the samurai then sliced right through the giant robotic squid's central processor. The entire site was quite a large explosion, with the samurai ending up in the water on the other end of where the robotic giant squid was located. Back in Aku's secret lair, the evil shape-shifting wizard was quite angry with the samurai's success.

"Bah, even allying himself with fools, the samurai is able to destroy my inventions!" cried Aku as he was seeing Jack through a vision crafted up by his magic swimming back to Bubbie.

The evil shape-shifting wizard then turned to another ship that was not far behind Bubbie, and noticed that Peppermint Larry was having quite some trouble trying to craft up a taffy monster.

"I don't understand it!" cried Peppermint Larry, as he and his candy soldiers were doing their best to use the taffy to create a monster, "The samurai is too good out there, if there was only some way we can make this taffy come to life."

Back in the shape-shifting wizard's secret lair, Aku had crafted up the right sort of magical spell just for Peppermint Larry.

"Well candy man" laughed Aku as he began to spread the magical potion into the vison, "looks like you're going to get that wish against that pesky samurai, bah, ha, ha, ha!"

Meanwhile, back inside Peppermint Larry's ship, Larry and his candy soldiers left where the taffy was located. The scent of the magical potion which Aku, himself had magically teleported to Peppermint Larry's ship. There, the magical potion scent went toward its work. The taffy then began to merge into one large mold. It began to form legs, arms and also red glowing eyes. As Peppermint Larry, and his candy soldiers went back down to check on the taffy, Larry was shocked to find the taffy had come alive.

"Look, look candy soldiers!" cried Peppermint Larry, "The taffy's alive!"

But all the candy soldiers did, noticed that Larry's taffy monster would become a threat to their own existence. So they armed themselves with their chocolate firing rifles, and began to aim their weapons at the taffy monster.

"What are you doing!" cried Peppermint Larry as he stood in front of them, "This is what my Candy Wife wanted all along, something for which can defeat that samurai adventurer teamed up with K'nuckles, Flapjack and that whale!"

The soldiers ignored Larry's comments, and instead began to fire upon the taffy monster. The taffy monster responded, by firing some taffy at the chocolate firing rifles of the candy soldiers, making the rifles inoperable. Peppermint Larry, then watched his taffy monster began to absorb the candy soldiers, making the taffy monster into more of a blob-like monster instead of a monster made out of taffy candy.

"My creation, yes my creation" laughed Peppermint Larry, "be prepared to take on that pesky samurai, and his fellow compatriots, so that we can head to Candy Island before them!"

Back in the secret lair of the shape-shifting Aku, the evil wizard was laughing up a storm, as Peppermint Larry took the evil wizard's bait.

"Now to watch my work progress!" laughed Aku.


	4. Candy Island?

Chapter 4: Candy Island?

Jack had finally managed to arrive to the destination. It took quite a few hours or so for the samurai and his new compatriots to reach the mysterious island which said to have a portal to go back in time. Nothing to do with Candy Island, whatsoever.

"Looks like we're here!" cried Bubbie as she arrived near the shore, "You three go on ahead, I don't want to get too close to the beach."

"Candy Island!" cried both K'nuckles and Flapjack as they began to swim away from Bubbie heading toward the island.

"And I'm sure these two will unfortunately be very disappointed" sighed Jack as he shook his head as he was about to leap into the water.

The samurai then leaps into the water and begins to follow the two onto the island. As the samurai got himself out of the water, he noticed that K'nuckles thought the sand on the beach was pure cotton candy.

"This must be a new taste of cotton candy!" cried K'nuckles with joy as he began to swallow sand which shocked even the samurai himself.

"Er, I don't think that is what you call, cotton candy" replied Jack.

"What do you ever mean by that?" asked K'nuckles as he turned to the samurai.

"This coconut here, must be really made out of dark chocolate!" added Flapjack as he got a coconut from the tree.

"Don't eat it like that!" cried Jack as he took away the coconut from Flapjack who was literally going to bite his teeth on it, "It's a real coconut, not a coconut candy!"

"Real, what do you mean by that?" asked K'nuckles as he then grabbed the coconut, "Give me that!"

As Captain K'nuckles took one bite of the coconut, most of his teeth fell right out of his mouth.

"Here, let me show you how it's done" said Jack as he took the coconut from K'nuckles.

The samurai laid the coconut on the ground, and with one slice of his samurai sword, chopped it right in half.

"See, this isn't made out of candy, it's a real coconut!" cried Jack, "Your Candy Island, that you're searching is full of fiction. If you wish to head home disappointed, feel free to do so, I have my own mission to full fill."

"Bah, come on, the man in the dress is right" sighed K'nuckles as he collected his teeth on the ground in his pocket, "let's just swim back to Bubbie and go home."

"But what about adventure with our new friend?" asked Flapjack.

"Flapjack, we came to this island, because we thought it would be Candy Island, not a regular old island we never ever saw" replied K'nuckles.

"Oh, but we can still have an adventure with our new friend" added Flapjack.

Yet as K'nuckles was about to dive back in the water, he noticed that Peppermint Larry's ship was heading to shore.

"Quickly, let's hide!" cried K'nuckles as he noticed a row boat approaching with some large monster made of taffy helping to row the boat with Larry and his Candy Wife at his side.

"Ah, don't you just smell that fresh air, smells like candy, doesn't it so Candy Wife?" asked Peppermint Larry.

Candy Wife, however, just stood there in the row boat with her arms folded quite well disappointed at where they are.

"What do you mean this island isn't Candy Island, Candy Wife?" asked Peppermint Larry, "What do you think Taffy Monster?"

All the taffy monster did was silently steering the row boat to the shoreline of the beach. As the candy craze monster docked the row boat on the beach, he then immediately headed into the jungle in search of his main target, Samurai Jack.

"Wait Taffy Monster, we're suppose to stay together!" cried Peppermint Larry.

"Bwahaha!" laughed K'nuckles who came out of his hiding place with Flapjack, "You thought this was Candy Island too?"

"Yeah, but my taffy monster has wondered off, I would be nothing with that batch of taffy it was part of my back up plan to save the Candy Barrel back in Stormalong" replied Peppermint Larry.

"Oh great, you want us to fetch the taffy that just wondered off, do you?" asked K'nuckles.

"Yep, that's right" replied Larry, "if I don't make sales this month and next, my Candy Wife isn't going to be too pleased."

Meanwhile, back deep within the island itself, Jack was busy using his sword to chop away the brush. As he continued his way, he then came across a strange tall structure that was at the center of the jungle after such a long hike. There, Jack noticed what seem like a grey alien as some sort of a farmer with some other grey alien soldiers watching him.

"Halt, who goes there?" asked one of the guards to Jack.

"Please, I have come to use your time machine portal" replied Jack, "I mean no harm."

"Look pal" said the other grey alien soldier, "we don't normally get any visitors here ever since we crashed many years ago before Aku's reign, are you an ally of his?"

"No, I can show you that I'm no such ally of the evil shape-shifting wizard Aku, I have come in peace to go back to my time and finish the evil demon once and for all, now please if you don't mind I would like to see your time machine portal" replied Jack.

"Right this way, samurai" replied one of the guards.

Yet as the guard who was going to show Jack into the crashed ship, the taffy monster which Aku had really created managed to make its way through the jungle. Which of course, frighten the birds away from their nesting grounds. The alien farmer recognized the danger and alerted the other guard.

"Danger's approaching, warn those whom are still inside the ship!" cried the farmer to the first guard.

"I knew someone like you couldn't be trusted" said the first guard.

"No, you don't understand, I'm no agent of Aku I would gladly fight this beast that's troubling you" replied Jack as he readied his sword.

"Fine" sighed the first guard, "I'll alert the rest of my men on this."

As the samurai stood quite firm with his sword gripped in his hand, the Earth began to shake. After a few seconds later, the taffy monster emerged from the dense jungle crushing the trees nearby.

"Samurai Jack!" cried the taffy monster, "I have come as a servant of Aku, to vanquish you, and destroy your time machine portal that'll get you home, you'll never escape from Aku's reign, never!"

The samurai prepared for quite a fight with the taffy monster, at the same time, in Aku's secret lair the evil wizard was smiling with joy as his creation was about to finish off the samurai pest.


	5. Fighting Off the Taffy Monster

Chapter 5: Fighting Off the Taffy Monster

It was quite a face off between Samurai Jack at the taffy monster which the evil shape-shifting wizard Aku had crafted up with his magic. The samurai stood firm, with his sword griped tightly in his fist ready for anything the taffy monster would throw at him.

"Now samurai, you're going to get it!" cried the taffy monster.

It charged right directly toward the samurai, yet he was able to dodge an oncoming fist from the taffy monster. The monster tried again to smash the samurai into the ground, yet the samurai was able to dodge that as well. Jack, with one swipe of his sword managed to slice off an arm of the taffy monster.

"Bwahaha, you think that'll stop me?" laughed the taffy monster.

Suddenly the chopped off limb from the taffy monster then began to regenerate itself onto the original body. Yet as the taffy monster was about to make another move against the samurai, grey aliens came out of the crashed ship armed with some sort of hi-tech weapons.

"Get to the portal samurai!" cried one of the grey alien soldiers, "We'll freeze this creature!"

"Thank you" replied Jack.

The samurai then rushed toward the crashed ship where the time machine portal was said to be inside. Yet while the samurai was trying to find his way into the crashed ship, Captain K'nuckles, along with Flapjack, Peppermint Larry and his Candy Wife arrived on the scene. Peppermint Larry was especially astonished and shocked to see that his taffy monster he had created was harming the grey aliens.

"This wasn't suppose to go down like this!" cried Peppermint Larry as he got on his knees in quite shock

"You're responsible for this monstrosity?" asked one of the grey alien soldiers who was firing at the taffy monster.

"Yes, but it wasn't meant to harm other people, only for the samurai!" cried Peppermint Larry as he then began to start crying.

"Well, you better find a way to stop the monster, even our hi-tech weapons have no effect on us" replied the soldier.

"Wait a second, you're saying this monster is just made out of taffy?" asked K'nuckles.

"Apparently so" replied Peppermint Larry as he was still weeping.

"Then let's just eat up that monster, shall we Flapjack?" asked K'nuckles.

"Adventure!" cried Flapjack with joy.

As the two approached the taffy monster who was able to knock down some of the grey alien soldiers unconscious, all K'nuckles along with Flapjack then did was being able to just simply bite the taffy monster. The taffy monster felt the pain, as both K'nuckles and Flapjack then began to start their large taffy dessert meal. Back in Aku's lair, the evil shape-shifting wizard was quite concern on what was going on.

"That's impossible!" cried Aku as he was looking at the entire scene through his magical vision, "How the heck are these two being able to defeat my monster?!"

Even the grey alien soldiers were shocked to see that K'nuckles and Flapjack were swallowing all of that taffy. Scarfing it down, like an average meal was quite disgusting to even Peppermint Larry and his Candy Wife.

"How the heck can any normal person can even eat something like that at a fast pace?" asked Peppermint Larry.

This of course made Aku, back in his secret lair quite concern that his plans would not succeed in stopping the samurai from once again, escaping back into the past, and stop his evil reign.

"Bah, those two morons are ruining everything!" cried Aku to which he noticed some de-activated robots within the crashed ship as the samurai was trying to explore it to find the time machine portal, so the evil shape-shifting wizard, once again sent his magical potion through the vision he saw and the robots that were de-activated suddenly came to life.

Back inside the crashed ship, the robots which were de-activated mech workers for the grey aliens became activated with glowing red eyes thanks to Aku's evil magic. As the samurai passed through a row of them, he then began to notice they were literally coming to life and suddenly armed themselves with the hi-tech laser guns left behind by the grey aliens who went out to fight the taffy monster.

"This does not seem right" said Jack as he took out his sword.

The samurai then began to dodge the lasers that were coming right at him, and using his sword to slice open and destroy the robotic mech workers that were coming at him in hordes. As the samurai continued his fight, he then noticed an area of the crashed ship that had the time machine portal he was looking for. Yet as the samurai then began to charge toward it, with the portal wide open, a large robotic mech worker stepped right in front of the samurai readying a large laser gun of some sort.

"No, please!" cried Jack as he noticed the robotic mech worker aimed its weapon at the time machine portal instead.

The large mech worker then fired the hi-tech laser gun at the portal, which then began to damage it quite heavily. It fired again, yet this time, the samurai leaped in with his sword, slicing the weapon in half. Yet the weapon itself was about to explode along with destroying the large robotic mech worker as well. The samurai had no choice, but to not head into the time machine portal. The robotic mech worker then exploded into pieces, destroying the time machine portal. This made the samurai quite angry, as he then began to charge at the remaining robotic mech workers, slicing them all with his sword and destroying them one by one until a pile of scrap metal was all that was left. Once again, the samurai felt disappointed that he was unable to go back to the past and defeat Aku, as he stepped out of the crashed ship, he noticed that K'nuckles and Flapjack were quite large and full as they had successfully defeated the taffy monster by literally eating it.

"Adventure!" cried Flapjack with one burp.

"You said it" laughed K'nuckles, "say it's our friend in the dress, did you manage to find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, and unfortunately it was destroyed, I must now leave and go on my way now" replied Jack as the samurai then began to head deeper into the jungle.

"Say Captain, where do you think that other adventurer's going?" asked Flapjack as he was still quite full.

"Don't know" replied K'nuckles as he managed to get himself up on his feet, "but we better leave with Peppermint Larry and his Candy Wife away from this island and head back home."

"I wonder how much that samurai had to deal with these people" sighed one of the grey aliens as K'nuckles, Flapjack, Peppermint Larry and his Candy Wife left the scene.

"I'm sure the samurai will have to find another way home" added a second grey alien.

The scene then changes to Jack continuing his exploration of the island's jungle, where Jack continues to hope to find his way home with the scene then fading from there.


End file.
